


Дебют

by mitsuooka_yoko



Series: chess mates [1]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Chess, Grossular/Lilium - Freeform, M/M, Гроссуляр/Лилиум, шахматы
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: Старший офицер Лилиум не может пройти мимо комнаты отдыха, где Старший офицер Гроссуляр играет наедине в шахматы.





	Дебют

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн до союзничества Гроссуляра и Лилиума на тему Переворота.
> 
> Дебю́т (фр. début — начало) — начальная стадия шахматной партии, характеризуется

Он бы прошел мимо, если бы не выхватил цепким взглядом в щели приоткрытой из коридора двери фигуру. Окрашенный закатными лучам солнца в красный Гроссуляр сидел на козетке в комнате отдыха старших офицеров. Перед ним на столе стояла шахматная доска. Наедине он разыгрывал неспешную партию.

Был поздний час и в Штабе АККА почти никого не осталось. Личный шофер ждал в машине перед входом, чтобы отвезти в сказочный дворец, который так напоминал дом в Фуравау, но Лилиум передумал ехать. Кончиками пальцев он толкнул беззвучную дверь, чтобы сделать проем шире. Гроссуляр смотрел на фигуры перед собой и не заметил мелькнувшей тени. Лилиум откровенно любовался. 

\- Я могу составить вам компанию, Старший офицер Гроссуляр, - произнес Лилиум. Он стоял в дверном проеме и ждал приглашения. Маленькая дерзость с его стороны - так прерывать отдых другого офицера. Гроссуляр чуть наклонил голову, и они тотчас сцепились взглядами. Тишина между ними сделалась странной. Так всегда бывало стоило оказаться в центре внимания друг друга. Не место и не время, думал Лилиум и мягко прикрыл глаза. 

\- Прошу, Старший офицер Лилиум, - Гроссуляр пригласил его жестом сесть в кресло напротив себя. Лилиум был хорош в игре в шахматы, но не знал - насколько хорош Гроссуляр. В конце концов, они оба оставались превосходными стратегами.

Лилиум притворил за собой дверь, когда вошел в комнату, но не стал включать свет. По стенам обратно к окну отступал закат. 

\- Белые или черные? - Гроссуляр расставил фигуры на доске и сложил руки на груди. Он был настороже. Напротив него в кресле Лилиум закинул ногу на ногу. 

\- Черные.

Закрытые позы выдавали напряжение - слишком сильным оказался страх замкнуть это напряжение друг на друге, слишком велика оставалась вероятность короткого замыкания. Прохладная твердость намерений Гроссуляра в отношении АККА делала самого Лилиума твердым в штанах. И не только его. Он знал, к примеру, что директора Мов привлекал Гроссуляр. Гроссуляр, казалось, привлекал всех, кто служил АККА. Но эта тема так явно никогда не поднималась между собой. Невозможно было оставаться равнодушным. Лилиум не желал так глупо сгореть, как сгорела директор Мов, но он ошибался, потому что уже горел.

Из-под полуприкрытых век Лилиум наблюдал, как выверенным движением Гроссуляр передвигал по доске белые фигуры. От усталости приторной улыбки уже сводило скулы. На нее покупались все. Гроссуляр за обманчивую мягкость не продавался. Он смотрел прямо, и взгляд его делался острым, когда встречался со взглядом Лилиума.

Мат в пять ходов. Гроссуляр оказался слишком хорош. Лилиум не смотрел на черные фигуры, которые окружили своего короля и мешали уйти от угрозы противника. 

\- Наконец, вы не улыбаетесь, Старший офицер Лилиум, - произнес Гроссуляр. Лицо его было совершенно нечитаемо. Сухой лед голоса должен был охладить Лилиума, но Лилиум продолжал плавится внутри. В какой момент у него выбило предохранители?

Реальность проигрыша смазалась сумерками. Лилиум просто не верил в произошедшее. Он не успел ничего предпринять, как сам себя загнал в ловушку, и это было совсем не об игре в шахматы.

\- Кажется, я перехитрил сам себя, - произнес Лилиум с усмешкой. Он заставил себя подняться с кресла и дойти до столика за спиной Гроссуляра, где стоял графин с водой.

\- Вы расстроены проигрышем? 

Лилиум отпил из стакана воды и поймал себя на мысли, что волосы Гроссуляра на ощупь должны быть гладкими и прохладными - их хотелось намотать на кулак и дернуть к себе, а потом отпустить и провести пальцами, чтобы снова почувствовать мягкость. Когда-нибудь потом, подумал Лилиум, обязательно, но потом он сделает это, а сейчас стоило что-то ответить.

\- Почему вы так решили?

\- Ваше дыхание сбилось, - Гроссуляр усмехнулся в ответ. Лилиум действительно задыхался - не мог вдохнуть, забылся.

\- Я бы сыграл с вами в карты. В покер, - он поставил стакан обратно на столик и смотрел, как задрожала внутри о стенки вода - задавался вопросом, когда в последний разрешал себе так терять контроль над ситуацией. Диалог в темноте комнаты не слишком походил на их привычные пикировки во время совместных заседаний. И Лилиум не понимал, что происходило - он горел изнутри от ярости проигрыша и восхищения настоящим талантом, от желания власти, обладания и своей похоти. Гроссуляр был слишком невероятен.

\- Во что бы вы еще хотели сыграть со мной, старший офицер Лилиум? - Гроссуляр оказался за его спиной.

\- А вы? Вы бы хотели еще сыграть со мной? Еще одну партию? - они могли бесконечно отвечать вопросом на вопрос, кружить так вокруг друг друга, как два хищника, в ожидании, кто кому вцепиться в горло первым, но Лилиум вдруг ощутил ласку прохладных сухих пальцев на шее - там где, где воротничок белой рубашки больше не скрывал кожу под кромкой волос. Раскрытой пятерней Гроссуляр зарылся в его волосы, чуть сжал и тотчас отпустил. От резкого наплыва эмоций у Лилиума закружилась голова или же от руки ласкающей. Он вздрогнул и облизал губы. Быстро сдался, даже слишком легко. Он выгнулся в спине, а затем положил голову на плечо Гроссуляра, чья линия рта все еще изгибалась в усмешке.

\- Разве ваше поведение сейчас не перечит служебной этике, Старший офицер Гроссуляр? - не удержался, уколол Лилиум. Пальцами Гроссуляр прошелся по линии его челюсти, заставил задрать голову выше, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, но руки не убрал - так и держал за острый подбородок. Лилиум не сопротивлялся.

\- Это не перечит интересам нации.

\- Это конфликт интересов, - провоцировал Лилиум.

\- Мне не показалось, что у нас в этот момент конфликт относительно интересов, - голос Гроссуляра был низким и хриплым. По позвоночнику Лилиума вниз расходились искры от одного звучания этого голоса. “Поцелуй меня” перетекло с дыханием изо рта в рот, когда Гроссуляр накрыл его губы своими. Сердце забилось быстрее и быстрее. Чужое прерывистое дыхание опалило кожу, осело жаром на приоткрытых влажных от поцелуя губах. Это было опасно, неприлично, на грани, но так правильно. 

Ноги Лилиума подкосились. Он осел на колени на пол - Гроссуляр его не держал. Острое возбуждение затопляло сознание. Лилиум сгорал изнутри заживо. Гроссуляр внимательно и насмешливо смотрел сверху вниз. Лилиум ударил бы по его самодовольному лицу, если бы так не хотел отсосать Гроссуляру сейчас же . У него дрожали руки, когда он цеплял пальцами кожаный ремень. Глаза Гроссуляра блестели нездоровым опасным блеском. Руку он опустил на затылок Лилиума, и Лилиум тронул губами член сначала через ткань.

Было слишком много ощущений за раз. Он стоял на коленях с членом во рту и возбужденный до сумасшествия - скользил губами вдоль ствола, гладил языком головку, пальцами - мошонку. Собственный оргазм накрыл высокой тяжелой волной, в которой Лилиум захлебнулся. А он ведь даже не притронулся к себе - задрожал всем телом и поперхнулся, насадился ртом еще глубже.

Смятения от пережитого оргазма хватило, чтобы Гроссуляр перехватил инициативу. Он прижал его к стенке довольно грубо - спиной к груди - и вклинился всем телом между его ног, а Лилиум оскалился в улыбке, но тут же охнул, забился - не знал, куда деть свои руки, и слепо зашарил по стене. Кажется, они свернули со стены карту королевства вместе с рамой. 

Он расслабился под ладонями, которые ласкали бока, поднимались до ребер под белой рубашкой, где частило сердце. Форменный пиджак задрался и сковывал движения. Все мешало. От осознания близости накрывало и накрывало. Хотелось кожей к кожей так тереться друг о друга, врасти телом в тело, быть еще ближе. Бляжка ремня легко поддалась пальцам Гроссуляра. И вот Гроссуляр с нажимом провел ладонями уже по ногам - стаскивал брюки вместе с бельем вниз, скользнул на внутреннюю сторону бедер и ласково сжал его пах со смешком. Он подхватил Лилиума под живот, чтобы тот смог устоять.

\- Старший офицер, - выдохнул Гроссуляр в ухо и провел кончиком носа по шее вниз. - Лилиум.

У Лилиума уши заложило, будто Гроссуляр сунул его голову под воду. Между обнаженных ягодиц он ощущал его стоящий член.

\- Вставь, - прогнулся глубже Лилиум - уперся руками в стену перед собой и подался ближе бедрами, чтобы усилить трение. Влажная горячая головка проезжала от копчика до расщелины между ягодиц. Этого было мало. 

\- Это не в интересах нации, - хрипло и рвано прошептал в ответ Гроссуляр. Он перестал водить пальцами по животу. Его рука обхватила вновь вставший член Лилиума, начала ласкать, гладить, и Лилиум вновь задохнулся и застонал.

\- Это в твоих интересах, - осклабился Лилиум, но отзывался на ласки. - Разве не хочется чего-то для себя? 

\- А ты для себя что хочешь?

\- Тебя… в себе, - со свистом втянул воздух и сжал зубы Лилиум. Он оттолкнулся ладонями от стены и откинулся на Гроссуляра - почувствовал как ходит грудь Гроссуляра при дыхании. Он тоже терял от возбуждения способность здраво мыслить. 

\- Хочу себе, - зашептал Лилиум. Он подбрасывал бедра - имитировал фрикции, кожа со шлепками ударялась о кожу - извивался, но Гроссуляр лишь крепче держал его поперек живота и жестче дрочил.

Лилиум кончил второй раз. Легкие раздирало, как будто он беспомощный наглотался соленой морской воды и все никак не мог надышаться. Гроссуляр кончил ему на поясницу со сдавленным стоном.

\- Поцелуй меня, - произнес Лилиум, ток послеоргазменных судорог гулял по расслабленному телу, вызывал мелкую дрожь. - Старший офицер Гроссуляр.

Гроссуляр прижался губами к его шее.

\- Как много вы хотите для себя, Старший офицер Лилиум.

\- Разве это противоречит интересам нации? Или Вашим? - ответил Лилиум. Гроссуляр не выпускал его из объятий, но Лилиум разом почувствовал, как воздух холодил обнаженную кожу. Он отстранился первым - подобрал брюки, заправил рубашку и застегнул ремень. Мундир придется отдать в химчистку. По силуэту Гроссуляра в сумерках нельзя было сказать, что тот переживал, но его спина была прямой и напряженной. Впрочем, как и всегда.

\- Еще одну партию? - Гроссуляр вернулся к столику, где стояла шахматная доска. Он взял в руки фигуру белого короля. Лилиум не улыбался, но прикрыл глаза, чтобы смотреть на него сквозь ресницы. 

\- Время и место, - подумал Лилиум и произнес. - У меня есть предложение вместе сыграть в другую игру. Уверен, Вам понравится. Мы можем начать сегодня у меня дома. Правда, она не сколько в интересах нации, столько в интересах АККА и наших с вами интересов. Если вы понимаете, о чем я, Старший офицер Гроссуляр.


End file.
